campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Moon
Silver Moon is a rebel faction that exists in the world of Sorakos. The group's motivations are to stop a war that the Garnician Republican Guard seems eager to start with the Zahn Empire over the Feywild Commonwealth. The war did end up starting, but on Silver Moon's terms, in hopes of change rising from the ashes. History The rebellion's name first came up soon after Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd were expelled from the Garnician Republican Guard after being accused of conspiring against the Council of Rings. Since then incidents at Republican Guard outposts and governor's properties have increased, with rumors that a group led by the disgraced former Gem Lords was behind it. The group is based in Haven, which is where the Silver Moon Headquarters is located. The rebels do not have that many supporters, mostly just single agents working all over the Garnician Republic to try and undermine the war effort. The capture of Skyskiff Armory has given Silver Moon its first real foothold in the Republic. Zalerech Sacheverell was then attacked in Gateway, letting the Gem Lords know the rebels were a threat. Haven fell next, the governor replaced with an ally. Falcon's Point was made the new home of Silver Moon after it was liberated, the Armory abandoned. In Southreach Silver Moon stole the world's first Storm Rider and killed Shamira Armitage. The rebellion then struck Dragonkeep Prison and the Floating Fortress, both ending up destroyed and resulting in the death of Dahroul Bridune. War was declared as a result of the acts between the Empire and Republic. Silver Moon secured an alliance with Baridos by placing Vincent Regule back as baron, then also securing an alliance with the Orc Nexus. A daring raid in Marquis itself saw the rescue of allies and the revelation that the White Oracles were being controlled by a Beholder. The White Oracles revolted while Silver Moon travelled to Stormhold Academy after learning about White Oracle brainwashing first hand, Salaris Veihd a victim of it. The rebels ousted the headmaster and raided its secret library, also defeating Zalerech again but discovering he was a lich and losing their first Sky Skiff The Little Bastard. Back in Falcon's Point the rebels managed to repel a small army led by Julius Cato. After a mission to Wish Port Silver Moon had managed to recruit several Pixies and Behemoths, plus they'd started work unifying their territories and annexing Haven. Haven was eventually taken and the Armory was retaken. In addition Baridos and the Feywild Commonwealth are merely biding their time until the time is right to commit to the cause. After the fall of Tyrant Eye Fortress Dragon Nest and the Commonwealth took action to officially join, while Baridos raised the banner even before the fortress fell. Members Characters denoted with a (P) have achieved a paragon path. Characters denoted with an (E) have an epic destiny. * Miri, Leader of Silver Moon and Member of Military Council (E) * Wynne Raftor, Second in Command of Silver Moon (P) * Malthus, Vizier (P) * Erim Dawntracker, Governor of Haven * Vincent Regule, Baridos Baron * Dorgin Stone-Jaw, Orc Nexus High Chief (P) * Ulag Shadow-Eyes, Orc Nexus Chief (P) * Jiardem Vestian, Minister of the Feywild Commonwealth (P) * Noelle Balefrost, Assistant Headmaster of Stormhold Academy (P) * Gregarious Armitage, Chancellor of Haven and Commander of the Shadowlords (P) * Halikar, Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, Admiral of the Air Force and Member of the Military Council (E) * William Greyholt, Governor of House Greyholt and Member of the Military Council (P) * Lars Garbonde, Military Commander of Haven and Member of the Military Council (P) * Jason Elwes, Baridos Guard Captain * Andoria Talion, Vice-Admiral of the Air Force (P) * Nail, Warforged Praetor (P) * Salaris Veihd, Military Instructor and Member of the Military Council (P) * Robert Greyholt, Commander of House Greyhold and Secondary Military Instructor (P) * Tyrion Stark, Spy Master and Member of Military Council (P) * Cala, Spy (E) * Hungrig, Cult Patron (E) * Gaius Hubble, Arch-Bishop of the Hungrig Cult * Cassandris Magnor, Medusa Princess (P) * Quarion Zolerii, Workforce Leader and Commander of Skyskiff Armory * Anastriana Lorhalien, Workforce Leader * Kenshin Takeda, Forge Master * Shingen Uesugi, Trade Master * Elerra Dyrr, Trader * Delarian, Headmaster of Stormhold Academy and Champion of Hungrig (E) * Gilroy Torran, Arcane Researcher * Caliban Blaze-Tongue, Arcane Researcher * Effrosyni, Arcane Researcher and Medusa Princess (P) * Shamira Armitage, Arcane Instructor (P) * Tora Minas, Divine Instructor * Noh, Primal Spirit * Arya Tamael, Moon Water Farmer * Darius Kurn, Public Relations (E) * Gavroche Greyholt, Chief of Dispatching (E) * Rosalyn Kurn, Chief Hunter * Kazimir Romazi, Desert Nomad * Brienne Kurn, Best Girl * Keiran Kurn, Best Boy * Arcon, Barbarian (P) * Estria Bridune, Paladin (P) * Diomedes Rayheart, Messenger Allies * Lionel Berhan, Greenbow Inn Owner * Thonan Moonshadow, Zahn Empire Flamen * Arromar Woodfrost, Member of the Free Mages * Isara Regule, Member of the Free Mages * Tandem the Red, Leader of the Dream Forge Bard Guild * Talos Storm-Spear, Hero of Legend Former Members * Driscoll Cuchulain, Leader (deceased) * Korin Farmer, Commanding Officer of The Little Bastard (deceased) Personnel Total: 8,542,150 Civilians Total: 6,103,040 * 400,000 at Haven * 8,000 at Falcon's Point * 1,350,000 at Orc Nexus * 100,000 at Minotaur Villages * 300,000 at Baridos * 180,000 at Dragon Nest * 65,000 at Liberon * 3,500,000 at Feywild Commonwealth * 200,000 at Easton * 40 in the Gorgon Desert Workers Total: 1,030,000 * 180,000 at Haven * 4,000 at Falcon's Point * 2,000 at Skyskiff Armory * 50,000 at Orc Nexus * 10,000 at Minotaur Villages * 39,000 at Baridos * 30,000 at Dragon Nest * 10,000 at Liberon * 700,000 at Feywild Commonwealth * 5,000 at Tyrant Eye Fortress Imperial Engineers Total: 50,150 * 50,000 at Feywild Commonwealth * 100 in Falcon's Point * 10 on The Magnificent Bastard * 20 on The Paladin * 20 on The Crusader Soldiers Total: 661,000 * 85,000 at Haven * 5,000 at Falcon's Point * 10,000 at Skyskiff Armory * 10,000 at Minotaur Villages * 70,000 at Baridos * 60,000 at Dragon Nest * 4,500 at Liberon * 2,000 at Stormhold Academy * 400,000 at Feywild Commonwealth * 15,000 at Tyrant Eye Fortress Spellcasters Total: 66,500 * 1,500 at Falcon's Point * 1,000 at Haven * 2,000 at Dragon Nest * 50,000 at Feywild Commonwealth * 12,000 at Stormhold Academy Fire Heralds Total: 4,040 * 40 at Falcon's Point * 4000 at Dragon Nest Black Dragoons Total: 9,520 * 20 at Falcon's Point * 5,000 at Haven * 4,000 at Dragon Nest * 500 at Liberon Hungrig Cultists Total: 1,000 * 100 at Haven * 600 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Magnificent Bastard * 100 in Marquis Port * 100 in Marquis * 40 in Stormhold Academy * 40 in Feywild Commonwealth (known as the Smelves) Medusae Warriors Total: 2,000 * 2,000 at Falcon's Point Shadowlords Total: 3,000 * 2,000 at Haven * 1,000 at Falcon's Point Samurai Total: 1,500 * 1,500 at Falcon's Point House Greyholt Retainers Total: 10,000 * 10,000 at Easton Orc Warriors Total: 600,000 * 600,000 at Orc Nexus Pixies Total: 400 * 400 at Falcon's Point Prisoners * Prusaadi Dawntracker (Petrified) * Keonis Li * Silence * Ismid Darshere (Chrono Tear) * Harriet * Vega Saiyen * 14,000 Soldiers * 2,000 Workers * 300 Fire Heralds * 400 Black Dragoons Resources Allied Territories * Baridos * Falcon's Point * Gorgon Desert Moon Water Farmers * Haven * Orc Nexus * Skyskiff Armory * Stormhold Academy * Feywild Commonwealth * Dragon Nest * Liberon * Easton Bestiary * Hugsy, Hippogriff * Gummi Worm, Sand Horror * Pistachio Pudding, Blade Spider * The Tickler, Behemoth * 20 Wyverns * 600 Behemoths * 12 Flame Spiders * 400 Unicorns * 50 Titan Wyverns (Behemoth/Wyvern Hybrids with flaming tails) * 1000 Crab Spiders * 300 Blade Spiders * 6 Phase Spiders * 100 Scorpions * 2 Messenger Spiders Communication * 2 Dreamstone Networks * 1 Colossus Dreamstone * Wyvern Messenger Service Developed Technologies * Lycanthrapults, Disease-spreading Siege Weaponry * Lycannons, Disease-spreading Siege Weaponry * Lightning Cannons, Arcane Lightning Siege Weaponry * Storm Strikers, Arcane Lightning-boosting Items * Cure to Orc Plague * Tri-Force Cannons, Arcane Triple-Shot Siege Weaponry * Minipults, Arcane Size-Reducing Siege Weaponry * Mini-Guns, Arcane Size-Reducing Siege Weaponry * Dragon Teeth, Long-Distance Troop Teleporters * Dragon Teeth Launchers, Long-Distance Launchers for Troop Teleporters * Mist of Euryale, Petrifying Gas * Nightmare Drums, Arcane Fear-Inducing Siege Weaponry * Minotaur Ramming Spikes, Martial Sky Skiff Siege Weaponry * Sky Barrels, Orc Sky Skiffs * Titan Wyverns, Cross-bred Titans and Wyverns * Blaze Rings, Arcane Sky Skiff Sails * Petripults, Arcane Petrifying Siege Weaponry * Petricannons, Arcane Petrifying Siege Weaponry Key Items * Incriminating Documents on Prusaadi Dawntracker and Keonis Li * Blueprints of Storm Rider * Sample of Orc Plague * Imperium Order Seal * Doom Sea Beastiary * Sword of Judgment * An Outsider's Guide to Chaotica * The Super Great Legend of Talos Storm-Spear (with pop-up pictures!) Rituals Level 1 * Amanuensis (Arcana, No Check) * Arcane Mark (Arcana, No Check) * Brew Potion (Arcana/Religion, No Check) * Comprehend Language (Arcana) * Create Campsite (Nature) * Create Holy Water (Religion, No Check) * Gentle Repose (Heal, No Check) * Make Whole (Arcana, No Check) * Portend Weather (Nature, No Check) * Purify Water (Arcana/Nature/Religion) * Silence (Arcana, No Check) * Tenser's Floating Disk (Arcana) * Traveler's Camouflage (Nature) Level 3 * Psychic Paper (Arcana/Nature, No Check) * Summon Winds (Arcana/Nature, No Check) Level 4 * Arcane Lock (Arcana) * Enchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Feat of Strength (Nature) Level 5 * Magic Circle (Arcana) Level 6 * Cure Disease (Heal) * Disenchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Duplicate (Arcana) * Ironwood (Nature) * Phantom Steed (Arcana) * Shrink (Arcana) * Tree Stride (Nature) Level 8 * Inquisitive's Eyes (Arcana) * Raise Dead (Heal, No Check) * Remove Affliction (Heal) * Shadow Bridge (Arcana) Level 10 * Eagle's Flight (Nature) * Water's Gift (Nature) Level 11 * History Revealed (Arcana) Siege Weapons * 20 Ballistas * 10 Catapults * 20 Force Cannons * 10 Hwachas * 5 Lycannons * 2 Minipults * 4 Nightmare Drums * 40 Repeater Bows * 20 Resounder Cannons * 8 Scorpios Tomes * Southreach Fighting Style (can train Samurai) * Basics of Mount Taming (can tame wild animals to become mounts) * Mage Combat (advantage when fighting mages) * Force Magic (force spells) * Thunder Magic (thunder spells) * Fire Magic (fire spells) * Lightning Magic (lightning spells) * Cold Magic (cold spells) * Fear Magic (fear spells) * Venom Blood Magic (poison and blood-based spells) * Psychic Power (can train Psions) * Guide to Imperial Engineering (can train engineers) Transport * The Dreadnought, Sky Skiff * The Eclipse, Sky Skiff * The Prominence, Sky Skiff * The Leviathan, Sky Skiff * The Shepherd, Sky Skiff * The Missive, Sky Skiff * The Executioner, Sky Skiff * The Rapier, Sky Skiff * The Cuchulain, Sky Skiff * The Dominant, Sky Skiff * The Shrike, Sky Skiff * 2 Unnamed Dreadnaught-Class Sky Skiffs * The Magnificent Bastard, Storm Rider * The Crusader, Storm Rider * The Paladin, Storm Rider * 14 Ibonian Cruisers * 6 Sand Skiffs * 3 Garnician Train Transports Treasury * 450,000 Gold Category:Factions Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos